


Your Pain, My Pain

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Galaxymastershipping, Humor, KaiMiza, M/M, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YGO Shipfest Summer & Winter Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: This was one of the main laws in their universe. True soulmates were people who, above all, shared one pain for two.
Relationships: Mizael/Tenjou Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Your Pain, My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ShinyDmoon! I'm Michelle and I'm your gifter from YGO Shipfest! Writing this fic gave me some nostalgia regarding Zexal, haha. I hope you enjoy your gift! ^_^

This was one of the main laws in their universe. True soulmates were people who, above all, shared one pain for two. Only then the pair could become one entity and live in harmony like two halves of one heart.

Mizael met Kaito three years ago, and ever since then the two of them shared lots of cuts, bruises, headaches and so on. But, nevertheless, those were the only problems in their relationship so far.

Christmas was steadily approaching them, too, so it was about the right time for preparations. Mizael never liked procrastinating, so he already started doing the most important thing on the checklist: cooking. He decided to bake some ginger bread cookies. Mizael had always been the King of their kitchen, so the work went nicely and smoothly, and soon the room was filled with delicious fragrances of pastry.

"Ow!" but suddenly Mizael winced in pain... but not just any pain.

It radiated in his butt and nerve impulses made it spread over his whole right leg, turning it numb. He knew there could be only one explanation to this surprise occurrence.

"Kaito..." the man hissed through gritted teeth. "The hell are you doing?!"

A couple of hours ago, Kaito took his younger brother, Haruto, to an ice-skating rink. And, apparently, something did not go exactly right.

Fortunately, cookies were ready soon enough, so Mizael took them out of the oven and afterwards limped towards a sofa, flopping down of it in relief. The pain died down a little, but it still caused a great deal of discomfort. Fortunately, it did not feel like a broken bone or something.

He waited for about half an hour when he heard the front door open and voices in the hallway.

"We are home!" Haruto exclaimed with an awkward smile as he entered the living-room while supporting his big brother; Kaito only hissed slightly as he limped in the sofa's direction.

"Welcome back," Mizael sighed as his boyfriend ended up sitting next to him and pecking his cheek. "I see you had lots of fun, huh?"

"We sure did," Kaito made himself cosy by lying down, his head in Mizael's lap. "There was just... a little accident in the very end."

"Actually," Haruto, sitting in a chair in front of them, grinned, "big bro was like a hippo on those ice skates!"

"Haruto!" Kaito's already pinkish because of frost cheeks flushed even brighter; the teen in question though only giggled in response.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Mizael frowned as the pain still kept echoing in his own leg.

"Nah, it's fine," the older Tenjou assured him. "I just need some rest. It'll get better soon. Heh, too bad you didn't come with us though. Aside from this, it was pretty fun."

"If you," Mizael narrowed his eyes as he pinched and pulled at Kaito's cheek, "are a hippo on skates, then I'm a whole elephant."

"Oh come on," Kaito sniggered at him. "You're being to hard on yourself, Miza!"

"You are graceful, like a swan!" the younger Tenjou nodded. 

"I'm really grateful for such a compliment," Mizael sighed. "But ice-skating is simply not my thing. Anyway, do you see how this works, Haruto?"

"Eh?" the teen blinked. "What?"

"Finding and getting together with your soulmate."

"Right. Basically my pain in the ass becomes his pain in the ass, so..." Kaito chuckled, but then was forced to huff as Mizael responded to this by squeezing his nose, hard.

"It's so great you two are together," Haruto smiled softly. "You're a wonderful addition to our bizarre family, brother Mizael."

"Haruto..." the man's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help blushing, his emotions overwhelmed him that much.

"Oh?" suddenly, the teen looked around, his nostrils moved as if he smelled something; as soon as he realised what it was, his golden eyes glinted. "Oooh! Did you bake cookies?"

"Ginger bread dragons," Mizael winked. "Just like we all love them."

"Yay!" the younger Tenjou immediately rushed towards the kitchen. "I'll go grab some milk, too!"

"You're so gonna spoil us rotten, Miza," Kaito laughed light-heartedly.

"Is that so bad?"

"Nope," the older Tenjou crooned, touching his beloved one's long blond hair, as pretty as a whole waterfall of golden threads. "You really are a nice addition to our family. You make us happy."

"Same here," Mizael chuckled, caressing his boyfriend's cheek, still a little bit cold. "But didn't you say I was your "pain in the ass", mm?"

"You are, sometimes," a mischievous glimmer flashed in Kaito's blue eyes. "But that failed to prevent me from falling for you."

Mizael smirked down at his lover. From time to time, he really did still wonder about that. What in the world did make him fall in love with no one other but Tenjou Kaito?

"Big bro!" Haruto appeared in the room, his mouth was stuffed with cookies. "I'm gonna have it all!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kaito laughed and lunged towards his sibling who giggled and ran back into the kitchen.

Mizael winced as his stupid boyfriend managed to trip over the threshold and cause yet another wave of pain strike his already hurt leg.

Yeah, every day with the Tenjou brothers felt like pain.

But whenever he saw those two smile and laugh at the top of their lungs and hug and cuddle, he couldn't care less about some echoes of his and Kaito's nervous systems. Whenever he was grabbed, dragged into a big family hug and told how much was he loved, anything was endurable for Mizael.

Yes, as long as he had his little family circle he was eagerly welcomed into, as long as he felt absolutely linked to the idiot he happened to fall head over heels with, he could not ask for anything more, really.

No pain in existence could take away his joy whenever he realised how much he was loved in return. And no winter cold could distract him from the blissful warmth he felt in this house, their home.

He was happy.


End file.
